The present invention relates to a technology for developing a seat belt retractor to be installed in a vehicle.
Conventionally, a seat belt apparatus is known, which is structured to protect an occupant in a vehicle by a seat belt (webbing) restraining the occupant. For example, PCT international application No. 2003-507252 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) discloses a structure of a seat belt retractor of a seat belt apparatus, in which a spool (winding shaft) can be rotated for winding and unwinding of a seat belt by an electric motor.